Forces of Light, Forces of Dark
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Crossover with Star Wars. Stay with me folks. When magic sensitive Sunnydale citizens begin disapearing, Buffy suspects two new demons in town may be responsible. But all is not as it seems.
1. Prologue

**Forces of Light, Forces of Darkness**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**by Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_Based on characters and situations created by George Lucas and Joss Whedon._

**Years Ago, In The Milky Way Galaxy…**

_The Golden Age of the Druid order has passed into antiquity and myth. Their ways dismissed as superstition, and their members condemned as Witches and Demons, the Druids' numbers have dwindled, echoing the time of the purge, the cataclysm they had fled their own galaxy to escape._

_Now their darkest fears surface as Druid after Druid falls to the temptation of the Dark._

_Hoping to bolster their ranks once more, Druid masters Ji-Mon Bo, Grig, and their apprentices William and Silar have traveled to the California town of Sunnydale to recruit new students…_

"Ugh," Silar groaned, clutching her stomach with one hand, and her head with the other. "Master I beg of you, pull over."

"Looks like our early warning system is working." William commented dryly as Ji-Mon Bo pulled the rented Chrysler to the side of the deserted road. Grig stepped out of the passenger side, and helped the young girl from the back of the car, where she collapsed to her knees, gasping and nauseous.

"Deep breaths Padawan." Grig said gently, laying his hand on her back. "Let the force calm you. Do you need me to-" He didn't need to finish his question as her stomach lurched suddenly and she spilled the contents of her dinner into the sand. He held her tendrils back out of her face as she heaved a second time.

"How far to Sunnydale?" Ji-Mon asked his apprentice.

William checked the map and did some quick calculations. "Twenty-five miles Master." He said. "She didn't react until we were within ten miles of Cleveland."

"And her reaction was not nearly as strong as this." Grig said. "The Dark Side is obviously even stronger here than we had suspected."

Silar took a few deep breaths. "I think, I think I am all right now." She sighed. "I was taken by surprise."

"Remember your training." Her green-skinned master advised her. "Shield yourself." After a moment he asked; "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes." she sighed.

"Good." Ji-Mon said. "We're running out of night, and it would not do for you two to be seen by the light of day."

"We don't exactly fit in ourselves Master." William reminded him. The two were still in their robes from their evening meditation.

"We'll change at the motel."

"We hadn't anticipated such a Dark Power." Grig cautioned them. "We must be careful. Those we encounter may be heavily tainted. And there will likely be Vampires. And Demons."

"Wonderful." Silar grunted.

"Remember," Master Bo said, sliding behind the drivers seat once more, "Not all Demons serve the Dark. I have heard that Master Tach has taken a Brilar Demon as his apprentice."

"But how many Light Demons are likely to be around this place?" William asked. "The settlers who founded Sunnydale called it the Mouth of Hell."

"I advised caution." Grig said. "Not paranoia."

"Well said."

"Darn." Silar muttered under her breath, stroking her tendrils absently.

"What's wrong?" William asked.

"Now I'm hungry again."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Forrest sighed, hanging his head. "Not again. Finn, Spooky's at it again."

Riley glanced back at Forrest and the one they called Spooky. "Agent Wallace," he said, "What's wrong."

"I don't know that anything IS wrong sir." Wallace said. "Just, something doesn't feel right."

Riley's eyes narrowed as he looked into the forest ahead of them. Wallace had never been wrong before. Whenever he got one of his bad feelings, it meant trouble. Not just the ordinary Vampire trouble.

"Everyone stay sharp." He ordered. "Graham, Forrest you take point. Wallace, with me." The group fanned out and started moving once more. "Forrest?"

"Nothing on scanners." Came the answer. "It's like this thing just disappeared."

"How many demons can do that?"

"At least 20 that I know of." Wallace said. "Maybe we ought to-"

Without any warning, a huge green beast dropped from the trees above and landed in their midst.

"It's here!" Riley shouted. "Take it down!"

The monster was at least a foot taller than Riley. It shrugged off tazer fire, and kept coming forward. Strait for Agent Wallace.

"Forget the tazers!" Riley commanded. "Switch to conventional firepower!"

"Sir won't that blow our cover?"

The beast batted aside two agents and seized Wallace in it's hands. Talons dug deep into his flesh, piercing armor and bone.

"Open fire! Now!" Riley shouted as Wallace screamed. "Take that thing down!"

Without even glancing at the rest of the soldiers, the thing leaped up into the trees. Wallace's screams echoed through the night.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like it." Forrest said, shaking his head. The view screen before them showed footage from a camera their tracker had attached to his harness. Currently it was freeze framed on the thing that had attacked them last night. It was tall, and seemed to be a mix of reptilian, insectoid and octopod. It's most distinctive feature was a mass of tentacles that surrounded it's mouth.

"What the hell is it?" Graham asked. He looked a little green still from the night before. It was he who had found Wallace's body. Aside from the claw marks where it had gripped him, he seemed uninjured.

"A Tarentatek." Professor Walsh said, bringing the file up on the screen. "The more popular name for it however, is The Mind Flayer."

Riley's jaw clenched. It was his version of a grimace. "What did it do to Wallace?"

"We're not sure. According to the lore, it feeds on psychic energy, and magic. But since we haven't managed to capture one, or even find a dead specimen, we can't verify anything. Save, of course, that we now know it actually exists."

"Maybe he knew." Graham mused softly.

"What?"

"He said he had a bad feeling about last night. And he's never been wrong before. This thing targeted him specifically."

Riley nodded, thought it still seemed a little far fetched. Like, maybe Demons. "Ma'am as unscientific as it may sound I think Graham has a point."

"What do you suggest Agent Finn?" Walsh asked. She looked at him expectantly, like she did when students in her class actually spoke up with an original thought.

"Let's run with the theory that Wallace was psychic and this thing targeted him for that reason. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out where it might strike next."

"Right," Forrest snorted. "How are we gonna find psychic people? Look up all the crackpot tarot readers in the yellow pages?"

"Good idea Agent Forrest." Walsh nodded. "Do it."

Forrest groaned.

Riley hid his smirk well. "I think I might know another source as well."

* * *

Willow had no idea why she'd come back here. Really these girls hadn't the first idea what it meant to be Wiccan. Not even in the Tree-Hugging/Nature Based Religion sense. Because those types of Wiccans might not do magic the way Willow knew it, but they still performed rituals and even cast some spells.

The members of the Wicca Club were so busy trying not to be the ones with the pointy hats that they completely lost sight of reality. There weren't even any boys in the club. Seriously, what were they thinking calling this club Wiccan? She wished Micky were here, or Amy, or someone to set them straight.

"Willow?"

She jerked out of her reverie and looked around. "Riley?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm a member. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe. I don't know." Willow said. "What about you?"

"I was thinking of writing an article for the school paper."

"You work for the school paper?"

"I uhm, freelance. Sometimes."

"Ahem." the girl leading the discussion said, a little irritably. "You guys are kind of, interrupting Joy."

"Sorry." Willow said, blushing, and with a wave to Tara, fled. Riley followed after.

"So what do you mean you're 'kind of' a member?" Riley asked.

"Uhm, well see, I wanted to join, but...they don't seem to know what they're talking about. Well except for Tara, and maybe a few of the others. I get the feeling Joy might be open to actual Wicca instead of the...the...I don't even know what to call it."

"So 'actual Wicca' as in the religion? Or the stuff most people think about when they think about Witches?"

"It's not really that simple actually." Willow said evasively. She liked Riley, but she wasn't quite ready to divulge her magical secret just yet.

* * *

Joy sighed as she left the Student center. The meeting had gone fairly well once Willow had left. Joy didn't dislike Willow, but the redhead kind of creeped her out. With her talk of spells and rituals, and the air that she had. The sense that she knew something none of the rest of them did. Something that Joy rather did not want to believe in.

Magic wasn't real. Witches didn't cast spells and the like because that kind of thing only happened in the movies. The same with Vampire and Demons and Ghosts. They were just stories made up to scare people. She was sure of it. Because otherwise...

Tara gave her the same creepy feeling, that there was something else going on. She got that feeling around certain people and places around Sunnydale. She rarely left the campus because of it. And when she did it was never after dark. But even on campus, sometimes...

She froze. Usually the walk from the student center to her dorm was fine. It felt safe. But something about the darkened path just now made her shiver. It was just her imagination. She wasn't actually being followed. Still she couldn't help a glance behind her. She sighed relief when she saw the path behind her empty.

Then she turned around and bumped into something tall and green.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
